Resident Evil: AP
by Silent Angel
Summary: Claire finds herself in Florida. No problem? She's being stalked, has to do with creatures that give new definition to the word monster, and is in an Umbrella lab.
1. REAP Prolouge

Title: Resident Evil: AP  
  
Author: Silent Angel  
  
Pairings:None yet  
  
Warnings: None yet...  
  
AN:Well, first of all, no, I won't tell you what AP stands for, although later on it'll be revealed very subtly. If you don't pick up on it, I'll tell you in the chapter after. Takes place after Code Veronica and uses a lot on the fact that you don't know what happens to Claire between point A and the spider webby type thing.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to stay here while you go out and get yourself killed!"  
  
"You're staying and that's final!"  
  
"I'M NOT-"  
  
Claire disappeared.  
  
-A few moments earlier-  
  
"I think we've got it."  
  
"It's too powerful! We should destroy it now before it comes out of stasis."  
  
"Destroy all my hard work?"  
  
"I know how hard you worked on it-her-but from what you've shown me, she'll be too powerful. We won't be able to control her-" Suddenly the ground shook.  
  
"What's going on?!?"  
  
"An attack! Get her out of here!" He tried to prepare the creature for loading, but before he could move even a few feet, another explosion rocked the ground, throwing him off his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry John." The other man stood by the door, then ran, leaving his partner and friend to die alone.  
  
"Dine..." John rose to his feet slowly. Outside of his lab he heard gunshots, and Dine's shouting. His vision crossed and breathing got harder. Suddenly three men wearing gas masks ran in. "Let her... go..."  
  
"The nerve gas is working. Lets go. He'll die anyway." They turned to leave, the last shooting him in the stomach. John watched them leave, clutching his stomach, and fell. His hand hit the release button.  
  
A few moments later, a girl of about eighteen woke up. 


	2. REAP Chapter1

Title: REAP (I don't feel like writing it all out although I might as well have since now I have to type a long winded explanation as to why I didn't write Resident Evil: AP and there you go, I just wrote it so....)  
  
Author: Silent Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters except John, Dine, and the girl so far.  
  
Claire blinked. 'Where am I?' "Chris? Leon?" She turned around. "Barry? Jill?" The halls were broken and cracked. "REBECCA! Where is everybody?" A low moan emitted from behind a fallen down section. 'No. There's no way...' A man wearing a lab coat covered in blood walked out, shuffling toward her slowly. "No no no no no no no no...." She repeated the words over and over as she backed away. 'This is not happening.' The man came closer, and she hit a wall. Glancing around frantically she realized the she was trapped, the collapsed walls making a very inconvenient corner. "Shit." He was only about a foot away when she decided to run past him, but before she even started, a gun fired. The zombie's head exploded and the body fell to the ground in front of her. "Who's there?"  
  
"My name's Dine. Might I ask why a pretty girl such as yourself is here?" He stepped out of the shadows. Claire grimaced. He was covered in blood and walked with a definite limp, but she could tell that he wasn't a zombie and had been pretty handsome before whatever happened here. "Where am I? And what happened?" He shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I don't even get a name?" She started to answer, but he stopped her. "Nevermind. I know your name. You're Claire Redfeild." At her look of shock he smirked. "You've given us quite a lot of trouble. Didn't think you guys, ummm... or girls.... knew about this lab though. Shows how much we know." Claire frowned and shook her head. "You don't know? You're not the ones who financed the raid?" She shook her head again. "Well, then why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know. I was arguing with- with one of my friends and suddenly I was... here. Which, by the way, reminds me. You still haven't told me where here is."  
  
Dine scratched his head right behind his ear. "I don't know how that happened, but this is the Florida base. It's located in a city called Spring Hill. About an hour ago we were attacked. I doubt much of the city is left since there were entrances all over. I've been checking for an open exit, but they're all blocked." Claire nodded, apparently not finding it strange that she was trapped in an underground Umbrella lab with little chance of escape.  
  
"What did you guys do here? Obviously something to do with the virus." She said, gesturing to the fallen zombie. "Also, what kind of gun is that? The only one I've seen that does that is the magnum." He nodded.  
  
"We studied the zombies, the dogs, the hunters… We were sort of a pick-up crew, finding different projects throughout spills and bringing them here to study and mix. Anything from this guy here to you and me would be studied. We usually arrived at the scene as son as the spill was discovered. That's why we have these guns." He held his up his gun. It was a metallic black. "They're made specially for disposing of any carriers that get out of hand."  
  
Claire thought for a moment. "You mean survivors were brought here too?"  
  
"Yeah. We were trying to see if certain humans might just naturally be able to resist the virus or fight the creations… We wanted to see if the survivors were different from normal humans." He shook his head. "What we would have given to study your group… But Umbrella wouldn't give us the authorization to bring you here when you were caught."  
  
"How-how did you study them?"  
  
"We made controlled spills within certain enclosed areas of the lab and watched them. Those that survived there were put in spills with more advanced versions of the virus and so on." Claire looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"You would purposely do this to people?" She gave a dark laugh. "Well looks like your 'controlled' spills got way out of hand." She glanced down the hall. "I'm going to try and find a way out. Are you coming?" He nodded. "Then lets go."  
  
  
  
"Where'd Claire go?" Leon walked in.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She disappeared." He looked around. "We were arguing and suddenly she just wasn't there." Chris was eerily calm. That was never good.  
  
"Chris, we'll find her using the tracker." As Leon left to find Jill, Chris realized that he didn't believe him. 'Hell, I wouldn't believe me.' He thanked god that they had everyone carrying trackers after the last time Claire was captured.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Leon shook his head. "No way."  
  
Jill glanced up at him. "That's where the signal is coming from."  
  
"But that's on the other side of the world almost. People do not just disappear from Europe and in a couple seconds be over in the U.S. That'd be like, I don't know, light speed." Rebecca looked up at him.  
  
"Actually, light's faster." He scowled.  
  
"You didn't need to correct me." He shrugged. "Looks like we're going to America for a good ol' homecoming." Rebecca smirked.  
  
"Actually-" He stopped her.  
  
"I know, I know… I was in Raccoon; this is some place in Florida. It's still in the states."  
  
"Get your weapons ready kid. You're going with Chris and me. Ladies, you'll stay here and report any changes in her location." They frowned, but didn't get a chance to argue. Suddenly Trent was on the screen.  
  
"There's been an attack on a base in Spring Hill, Florida. Special research was being done there. I suggest all of you go. I have a jet waiting for you an airport only a few miles from you." With that the screen returned to the desktop. Barry left to get Chris while Jill shut down the computer.  
  
"I hate it when he does that."  
  
  
  
She woke up to a dark room. Shattered glass surrounded her. Carefully she climbed out and flipped the lights down, then up. They flickered on, though only dimly. "Hello?" Her voice was soft and hesitant. 'Where am I?' She shook her head in confusion. 'Who am I?' Voices flitted through her mind, but she couldn't make them out. She examined the room. The door was closed and several computers were lying on the floor. Other than being extremely messy, nothing seemed wrong except… "Oh my god." She frowned at how little expression her tone held, but didn't bother to correct herself. Only a few feet away from her lay a man. His stomach was covered in blood, one arm clutching his side, the other supported by a control panel. Even in the dim light, she could tell he wasn't breathing and was surprised when he suddenly twitched and sat up.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhnnnnnnnn." She backed into the wall as he started crawling towards her.  
  
"What the-" It crawled over some glass, getting some caught in it. "What IS this thing?" It reached for her ankle, but she kicked at it. That didn't deter it. It reached again, and this time managed to get a grip and brought her foot closer to its mouth. "Ewwww! Gross!" She kicked, hitting it in the face, but it kept trying to bite her. "Let go of me! This is really sick, you know that?" She didn't really care that it probably couldn't even think, let alone hear her. Suddenly it gave a jerk and let go, decaying at amazing speed. She watched wide-eyed as it deteriorated, then ran to the door. "I'm getting out of here." Just outside, four more bodies were heaped together, all slashed up. She didn't give them time to come back from the dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
,,,please R&R, C&C, whatever you want,,, 


	3. REAP Chapter2

Four more zombies attacked them on their way. As Dine fired another shot, this time bringing down a man that still looked human with the exception of having his chest cut open, Claire realized something. "Dine, there's only been a few zombies, and even less bodies. Did everyone get out or did you just not have a lot of people here?" He kicked at the zombie's body to make sure it was dead.  
  
"We had people here. We had plenty of them and when I was making my rounds before, there were a lot of bodies lying around. There weren't too many zombies since it takes a while for the virus to completely overtake their bodies." He shook his head. "It's like they've all- *click* He stopped. *click click* The sound was louder.  
  
"Where's it coming from?" Claire glanced around wildly, but couldn't see anything. Suddenly something dripped on her shoulder. "What the-" She backed up. Dine was shaking and clutched his stomach.  
  
"Claire... Get out of here." She hesitated. "NOW!" Suddenly a claw reached down, hitting him. Her stomach lurched as his head rolled partly off. She turned to run, then ran back over to him and picked up his gun.  
  
"I'm sorry Dine." She ran, the creature in the ceiling close behind her, occasionally sweeping it's claws down where she had been barely a second ago. Suddenly the hall ended. The only way out was through a door in the corner. She tried it, but it was locked, and she had to duck to avoid the thing's claws. "God damnit... Open..." She kicked it. Suddenly it flew open. She hurried inside and slammed the door, a chorus of moans meeting her seconds later. "Well shit. Looks like I found our missing zombies." She started firing.  
  
  
  
Trent was right about the jet, and the airport. "Did any of you ever hear of this airport?" Leon smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had this place built just for our use." Chris nodded and boarded the jet, carrying a good supply of guns with him. Barry, Jill, and Rebecca followed and finally Leon, carrying part of their ammo supply.  
  
"Wait!" He turned around to see a tall hispanic-looking guy running towards them.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"The name's Carlos. Yours?"  
  
Jill was back out at the sound of Carlos's voice. "Carlos?" He grinned.  
  
"The one and only." She ran forward and hugged him. Behind him a woman wearing black jeans and a red shirt walked up to Leon. He gasped.  
  
"Ada? But I thought you... You fell and..." She gave a small smile and hopped onto the plane. Barry gave the two newcomers a dissaproving glare.  
  
"Don't worry, we have our own weapons with us. A contact of ours told us to come with and make sure you guys didn't get into trouble you couldn't get out of." She looked around. "So, is anyone going to introduce us? My name's Ada. Ada Wong." She looked to Leon. "Leon and I met in Raccoon City." The jet took off during the introductions. They were almost there when the trouble began.  
  
  
  
The voices in her head were louder now, but she could only understand one. "Well shit. Looks like I found our missing zombies." She turned the corner, coming face to face with a large group of zombies. There were probably at least twenty. "Is anyone there?"  
  
  
  
Claire was about to start shooting when she heard a voice. "Yeah!" The zombies were at the bottom of the stairs, so she figured she was safe enough for the moment. 'But whoever's down there isn't.' "Listen, you've got to get out of here. In case you can't see them already, there's a bunch of zombies real close to you."  
  
"Hold on! I'm going to come back with help!" The voice grew fainter. Claire tried to call after her, but she was too far away.  
  
  
  
She ran down the corridor until she ran into the four bodies. Three of them had semi-automatic machine guns. 'How do I know this?' She leaned over to pick one up when suddenly a hand reached up and grabbed her wrist. She pulled back, the arm coming off with her. Her face twisted with disgust, she flung it away from her. One of the bodies was getting up. "I killed him. I made his death even more painful." The man got up and walked towards her. "I killed him. I made his death even more painful." He got even closer. "I killed him." Suddenly he lunged forward and bit at her. She slapped at him and grabbed the gun, hitting him with the back of it.  
  
"Stay away from me." He kept coming of course until suddenly he fell. She took advantage and stepped on his head. It was crushed. "Oh god..." She stepped over him and grabbed the other guys' guns. She looked back for a second before running to help whoever was trapped by the zombies. 


	4. REAP Chapter3

Title: REAP  
  
Author: Silent Angel  
  
Pairings: from now on I give you warnings to Chris+Becca, Leon+Ada, Carlos+Jill, Dine+Claire  
  
Warnings: Disturbing I think  
  
Disclaimer: same  
  
  
  
Claire was getting a little worried. It had been a while, and she wasn't sure if the girl was all right. 'Maybe whatever was chasing me g-' She clamped down on the thought. 'No. I won't think about that. Some of the zombies had managed about halfway up the stairs. 'Still, I can't wait for her much longer.' Suddenly she heard the voice again. "You want food? Come get me! You guys obviously aren't smart enough to get her!" The crowd of zombie began moving left, down the hall. Only a few remained, stuck on the stairs. Claire almost shot them, but realized that it'd save ammo to just knock them down. 'Let's just hope the fall hurts them as much as it hurts humans.' She ran down a few steps and kicked them as hard as she could. 'Cool.' The action had the desired effect, as the zombies' necks were clearly broken. She ran down and followed the sound of zombies around a corner, hearing a continuous stream of gunshots. Several of the zombies turned towards her and she started to pick them off, one by one. Finally they all lay on the floor, covered in puss, blood, and other stuff she didn't even want to think about.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. I'm just glad there's someone else that can carry on a conversation in this hellhole." The girl looked up at her. She had long pale blond hair pulled back in a braid and real clear blue eyes. She smiled and they seemed to turn violet. She was wearing black boots and a pair of shorts that barely covered her ass along with a loose fitting tank top. Claire smirked.  
  
"Not exactly talkative are they." She paused and frowned. "Do you work here? No offense, but that outfit doesn't really look like something a lab tech would wear."  
  
"Actually, they do talk. They just repeat the words over and over. I think their vocal cords might be stuck on their last words." She wrinkled her nose, something Claire found kind of cute in a way. "I don't think I worked here. I don't really know much except that I woke up like this." She gestured behind her. "There's not a lot that way. I don't think who ever made this was concerned with making use of the space." Claire nodded.  
  
"So I guess we're going this way. I already check upstairs and the only thing there is a couple bodies and some monster in the ceiling. By the way, my name's Claire."  
  
The girl was picking her way through the corpses, from time to time searching a body and retrieving ammunition and the occasional gun. "I don't know, but Angel sounds right." Actually, she didn't even think that until she said it, but now that she had, it fit. "Glad to meet you." Angel finished searching the last one, this time a woman in a tattered labcoat. "Let's go." They headed down the hallway, not hearing a steady drip from a large hole above where Claire had been standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
  
  
The jet rocked back and forth, throwing the occupants into each other. "Rough weather we're having huh?" Leon attempted to joke, but no one smiled. Outside they could see clear skies for miles. Suddenly he had a fierce urge to put on his parachute. Looking around, so did everyone else. They started stuffing ammunition into their pockets and backpacks. When they were done they just stared at each other with confusion written all over their faces. The jet was slowing until it was almost still. Leon smiled nervously. "Well what's that all about?"  
  
The jet split in half.  
  
  
  
On the top floor of the lab, a man with his head nearly torn off was lying on the ground. Slowly the wound was healing until finally he stood up and grinned. "Claire... I'm coming... We'll be together like we were meant to be." 


	5. REAP Chapter4

Angel took the lead as they explored the hallway. Just a few meters from the stairs they'd found another set of stairs leading down, but they'd decided to finish up their evaluation of their current floor first. "So you just woke up today and were here?" Angel nodded and shot a zombie that was slowly making it's way towards them.  
  
"And you were just talking to your brother and suddenly appeared here?" Claire shrugged.  
  
"I guess." She kicked at another locked door, throwing it wide open. Apparently the attack had weakened the locks a lot. "Hey, you know... I think we should split up. That way we can cover this floor faster. Let's meet back up at the stairs, okay?"  
  
"Sure. I'll take the left side; you get the right side." Angel was pretty sure that she'd heard somewhere that people upon being given a choice were more likely to chose right, so she decided to play opposites. Claire agreed and entered the door to her right. After leaving the stairs behind a lot of doors had started popping up, as well as a good number of zombies. She opened the door.  
  
  
  
Everyone was falling. At least... "Alright! I'm tired of this whole, stop in mid-air thing! Don't I get a say in this?" Ada glared at Leon.  
  
"I think I'd rather I live." Leon grinned.  
  
"I just meant that it's a little annoying to be following the laws of nature and suddenly... It's like suddenly having to-" Rebecca's hand managed to cover his mouth in time.  
  
It wasn't like they weren't falling. They were still doing that, but their speed had decreased immensely. Chris checked his gun as they fell toward a smoking town.  
  
  
  
Steve's hair changed until it was a golden blonde while his eyes shifted to a hazelish blue color. A name tag on his chest showed his name.  
  
Brent Durnst 


	6. REAP Chapter5

'*She's beautiful. John has no idea what he's doing by making her, but I do. Ever since I was brought back... I can feel her power running through me. She doesn't even have awareness of the world around her yet still her power draws me to her. I believe that it is because of the virus, as the carriers can apparently feel it as well but John cannot.* Dine ran his hand along the glass tube. *Soon I'll bring you out.*'  
  
Angel pressed forward, and watched in sick fascination as Dine's diary played itself out.  
  
'*I had another dream. I woke up next to her, trying desperately to open the tube that contains her. Luckily I reinforced the glass yesterday. I'm worried that she might be too powerful. John insists that nothing is wrong, and that it's just stress. I'm not so sure...* He sat down on his bed, and for a second his hair changed to a brown.'  
  
She blinked and rubbed her eyes. 'Must've been a trick of the light.'  
  
'*That's it. Tonight I abort the Angel Project. I'm sorry luv, but it can't be helped. You're too powerful by far. I'm going crazy. I don't know who I am at night. Last night I dreamt of Claire. Who's Claire? I-* He fell down clutching his head, then stood up. *Inside me rests an evil. My own personal resident evil...* He smiled. *I will take her power and become the ultimate evil. These hands will destroy her. These hands will destroy Claire.* He shook his head, still smiling. *They will destroy everything. I will command all evil.-*'  
  
The diary went flying across the room. "Angel?" Claire opened the door to see her standing in the middle of the room, breathing hard. Angel turned towards the sound of Claire's voice. Claire's eyes widened. Angel's eyes were catlike, and reddish. Before she could affirm this, they were back to normal, and Angel was smiling at her.  
  
"Sorry, there was a pretty big spider, but it went away." Claire nodded, not quite sure what to make of her most recent friend's behavior. Finally she decided that she would just take her word for it for now, and keep her eyes on her.  
  
"I found a key in the other room, but nothing else." The key had been in a corpse's pocket and was engraved with a half moon. Luckily the corpse had stayed dead while she retrieved the key. She held it up. At the same moment a thud came from down the hallway, followed by an inhuman scream. Claire's gun was out in an instant. "Oh my god..." Something could be heard running down the hallway towards them.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but things that make sounds like that are generally not good!" Claire ducked under a desk. "Hide and be quiet!" Angel quickly found a spot behind Dine's bed. She had been investigating his bedroom when she had found his diary. 'So I'm just an experiment. Well, at least I know where I got my name from.' She started to stand as the door was torn open. 'I have nothing to live for... Let's test this power.'  
  
Things seemed to slow down to Claire. She heard the running feet stop just out side the door. She heard the clicking of claws touching the floor briefly before ripping through the door. For a brief moment that seemed to last forever, the monster stood assessing its situation. It had skin so black it looked blue, with golden eyes glaring around at the room. Long claws covered in Dine's congealed blood hung down from one arm, while a the other arm seemed to have a mouth at the other end. Its hair hung down in strings, twisting as if it were alive, and it was lipless and noseless, sharp teeth being left exposed. It's face was permanently twisted into a scowl of hatred, and for a second Claire thought she felt pity for whatever had been done to make it this way. Then time returned to normal and pity was shoved aside by the need to survive.  
  
  
  
Carlos cursed under his breath as he began to fall again. 'It's like who ever is keeping us from falling keeps on forgetting about us.' They were close enough that they could see a large building just below them. They could even see that on top there was a large picture of an all white Umbrella, only viewable by the air. "Everyone open their parachute! We're in for a rough landing!" he yelled as he unloosed his own parachute. Instantly they slowed down, but they were already close enough that every one of them could see the people walking below. They walked like drunks. As the group touched down on the roof they were greeted by a welcoming party of about twenty zombies. As they started firing, Carlos managed one last joke. "Sorta reminds you of the good old days, ne?"  
  
  
  
Brent frowned. He remembered dying. He remembered what killed him. 'Oh yeah, I remember what killed me.' The problem was, neither Claire or the monster had stuck around for his revival. 'What if it got her already?' He pushed the thought away. The monster had left a clear path of destruction. He followed it, discovering a door with a broken lock. 'I guess she made it this far.' He opened up the door, noticing the holes in the ceiling in either side of it. 'And so did the monster.' The intoxicating smell of decay floated up to him, and he had to stifle his urge to find the bodies and begin eating. 'There's time for that later. Right now I need to find her.' A scream echoed down the halls. It didn't sound human. 'Lead me to her.' He grinned and started running. 


	7. REAP Chapter6

As the monster lunged into the room, it studied it's prey. There was food there, but there was something else as well. There was something beneath the skin of it that drew the creature toward it. That one was hidden. Another stood by the wall, but the scent was too strange on that one. It was one of his own kind. He was about to settle for searching for his prey when something hit him. It stung. It came from the other prey.  
  
  
  
Angel started shooting as soon as the thing jumped. She could see the calculating look in its eyes, proving it to be an intelligent adversary. Claire also started shooting from beneath her desk, using her advantage of being hidden to take the time to aim for the thing's head. It leapt over the desk though. Claire got out from under it in time to see Umbrella's latest creation fighting with Angel. "ANGEL!"  
  
"Get out of here! NOW!" Claire tried to stay and help, but she was thrown out.  
  
"What the..." The door slammed in her face. She got back up and turned the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. "ANGEL!"  
  
"Unnnnnrgggggg..." She turned around to see a zombie wearing a yellow jacket walking towards her. She frowned and shot it. It fell down, its head scattered across the hall.  
  
"I'll continue for you, Angel." She nodded to herself and started running back toward the second set of stairs.  
  
  
  
This was what she was made for. She could feel it. As the monster landed and brought its claw back she tested her powers. Immediately Claire went flying out. She could hear her trying to open the door, but it was sealed. "All right..." She ducked and moved to the other side of the room. Both creations were still getting a feel for the game. It was then that she realized that the same power that she felt when she kicked Claire out was still there, in the background. 'What else am I doing?' She didn't have time to think about it as she was attacked again. "Dammit! What do you have against me? You attacked my friend first!" With that she ran behind it, spun, and kicked, releasing some power as she did. The result was terrific. It went flying across the room, electricity sparkling across its body, leaving Angel feeling happy, if not a little drained. She watched in awe as it's body decomposed like the first zombie she met had. 'So this is what he meant. Cool.' She fainted.  
  
  
  
Jill shot round after round into the wave of zombies coming towards her. "Where are they all coming from?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Rebecca was running low on ammo. "I think it's the same ones!" Jill cursed under her breath. Suddenly the zombies fell. There wasn't any tripping or eating. They just fell. At the same time they began decomposing at an alarming rate. 


End file.
